Keranique Meteorological Center (KMC)
The Keranique Meteorological Center or KMC for short is a weather center located on Manhattan Island in New York State. The Keranique Weather Center is responsible for tracking Atlantic Hurricanes, including the North Atlantic and South Atlantic, and waves exiting the coast. However, they also track disturbances in the Mediterranean Sea. The KMC tracks anything in range of 30 degrees north, to 20 degrees south. The headquarters was first founded on February 10, with it's formerly known name as 15 Penn Plaza. Then, a large rich weatherwoman named Keranique bought the plaza from them, finished, and called it the 'Keranique Meteorological Center' after that. The headquarters is 68 stories, and it is for mix use, mainly the top 5 floors are used for weather-related purposes, while the top two floors and 68 are used for Keranique's penthouse. There is also a hotel on the bottom 10 floors, incase they need to rest, and there is also some restaurants, shops and more inside, despite the small size. The first two floors are used for a luxury and fancy lobby. The elevators go up at a rate of 2 floors per 1 second, if they wanted to get all the way up to the 68th floor, it would take them about 34 seconds. The elevator also has a view of the skyline, and most notably the Empire State Building. The KMC Meteorological Center is the only center that uses a special identifying tool, with the model KMC, using the best models like CMC or GFS to identify any possible disturbances or tropical depressions forming. The KMC has several branches around the East Coast, some in the Caribbean, some in South America, and some in Africa. The KMC is also responsible for tracking winter storms, it mainly tracks winter storms in November/December-March, and then April-November would be tracking hurricanes. However, this can change if an off-season hurricane forms or an off-season winter storm. The KMC has several executives, including Keranique, the founder, sassmaster15, the head storm chaser, and more. The employees include Hype as a forecaster and Bob as a forecaster. KMC will be hiring for employees. The KMC is also responsible for giving updates to the people and making sure that people are safe when storms come. The KMC tries its best not to give false alerts, otherwise the company will most likely be fined for it. The KMC is also in partnership with several other weather/meteorological centers. COMMENT BELOW FOR A JOB! Branches America ‣Manhattan, NY ‣Lewes, DE ‣Virginia Beach, VA ‣Miami, FL ‣New Orleans, LA Caribbean ‣Montego, Jamaica ‣Providenciales, Turks/Caicos ‣Port-au-Prince, Haiti ‣Santiago, Dominican Republic ‣Fort-de-France, Martinique South America ‣Rio de Janeiro, Brazil ‣Sao Paolo, Brazil ‣Paramaribo, Suriname ‣Caracas, Venezuela Europe ‣Tel Aviv, Israel ‣Palermo, Italy ‣Barcelona, Spain ‣Marsielle, France ‣Cairo, Egypt ‣Tripoli, Algeria Employees Executives Keranique - Founder Sass - Head Storm Chaser CURRENTLY HIRING Forecasters/Storm Chasers/Storm Trackers Bob - Forecaster Hype - Forecaster CURRENTLY HIRING KMC Scales Regular Hurricane Scale NOTE: Credit to SM for using the scale Winter Storm Scales KMC Watches/Warnings Category:Warning Centers Category:Meteorological centers